Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia in peril
One evening, Olivia Flaversham, her big brother Bambi, and her little brother Thumper, were lost in the wild west. "What are we going to do, guys?" asked Thumper. "I don't know, Thumper," said Bambi. "There must be a way out." "Okay, then we have to get out of the wild west quick!" said Olivia. Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia's boyfriend, showed up and asked them, "What are you doing, guys?" "We were just trying to get out of the wild west." said Olivia said. "Oh, right! Olivia, why don't you, Bambi, and Thumper stay here, and I'll get something to drink." said Fievel. Just then, a bandit showed up. "What was that?" Thumper asked. "I don't know." said Olivia said. The bandit laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Olivia, it looks like you and your brothers will never get back there! Ha ha ha ha!" "Yes, we will!" said Bambi. "Oh yeah? Just try us!" Olivia said. "Try you? Well, I'll try you with tying you on the train tracks!" said the bandit. And with that, he tied Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia on the train tracks. "When that train comes, you will be killed!" said the bandit. And then, he left. "Get us out of here! Mama! Papa!" Thumper yelled. "We're too innocent to get killed!" Bambi screamed. "Mommy, Daddy, save us!" Olivia shouted. Meanwhile, Prince and Ariel knew that Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia were in trouble. So they told their daughter Melody, their son Mickey Mouse, and their pet parrot Iago about what happened. "Dad, I think you daughter's in trouble." Melody told Eric. "Oh, right, Melody. We'll have to save Olivia and her brothers!" said Eric. "If you don't find Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia, they will be killed! What are we gonna do, Papa?" asked Mickey. "Well, Mickey, if we can find our daughter and bring her home, that'll be great!" said Eric. "Mom, why don't you call the cops on the bandit." said Melody. "Okay, Melody." said Ariel. And with that, she called the cops on the bandit. "Hello there cops! Arrest that bandit right now! We need to find our daughter!" she said. And then, she hung up. "What do you say, Ariel? We got to find them!" said Iago. And with that, Naveen, Ariel, Goofy, Melody, and Mickey went to find Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia. In the wild west, the bandit laughed and said, "I hope you and your brothers get killed." "Never, you stupid bandit!" said Olivia. Just then, Eric, Ariel, Iago, Melody, and Mickey showed up. "You let go of our daughter!" said Eric. "What?" asked the bandit. "I'll get you arrested for that!" Eric told the bandit. And with that, Iago beat up the bandit and the bandit was injured. The cops showed up and took the bandit to jail. "Thank you for saving us, Daddy!" said Olivia. "You know, Eric, you always know how to help our daughter." said Ariel. "You know, Papa, that bandit's stupid." said Mickey. Fievel said, "Eric, you know you can always save your daughter." "I know, Papa. Can we go home now?" asked Thumper. "Sure, Thumper." said Eric. "Oh yes, Dad." said Bambi. And with that, Eric, Ariel, Iago, Melody, and Mickey untied Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia and took them home. When they got home, Naveen said, "Olivia, do you promise that you and your brothers will never run away again?" "Yes, Daddy." said Olivia. "Dad, I know you're a hero!" said Melody. "Yeah, and thank you, Ariel." said Iago. "You are welcome, Goofy." said Ariel. "Let's go have pizza for dinner." "And Olivia, do you promise not to be bad?" asked Naveen. "Yes, Daddy." said Olivia. Category:X In Peril Category:Fan Fiction